fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Harumi Momoka
Harumi Momoka '(晴美 桃花 ''Harumi Momoka) is one of the main cures of Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure. She is a 14 year old girl who likes nature and is very passionate about protecting them. She is also friendly and cares about others as much as she cares for trees and plants. Her alter ego is '''Cure Petal (キュアペタル Kyuapetaru ) the Protector of Nature. Her catchphrase is "Fresh Start!" (再出発 Sai shuppatsu) Appearance Momoka hair peach-colored hair that is in low pig-tails. Her eye color is greenish-blue. Her outfit looks similar to a school uniform. She wears a light-brown long sleeved shirt. Over that is a dark brown vest. Her skirt is grayish-brown with reddish-brown stripe at the end. She also wears a very light brown stockings. Her shoes is brown. Cure Petal As Cure Petal, her hair becomes longer and turns into color pink. Its is tied with two ribbons. She wears a pink kimono dress that has frills on the sleeves. The skirt portion has two parts, the first is crossed with frills and the second part is a darker pink, puffed skirt with ribbons at the end. Her obi is the same color as the second skirt. She also two long pink sleeves on both of her arms. Her shoes are like boots with a cloth on it. She also wears a long pair of pink socks that have frills at the top. She has sakura shaped earrings. Her transformation item is hanged around her waist. Personality Momoka is very kind and caring to other people. She likes to encourage people to take care of the surroundings. She like plants very much and she also cares about it like how she cares for people. She is a pretty normal student with average grades as well. She also has a green thumb, a result of her liking plants very much. Skills Studying: Momoka has average grades. She is not that smart and not that unintelligent. Her scores would likely be Bs or Cs. Extra-curriculum/Sports: Momoka does not likes sports very much. She gets tired easily and she prefers to relax and sit down. Ice-skating: Momoka is shown to be good at ice-skating. Talents Green thumb: Momoka is very good at taking care of plants. She takes care of their garden very nicely that's why the flowers from their shop sell good. History Becoming Cure Petal While doing her patrol around the town, she notices a perfume pouch under a sakura tree. Thinking it was lost by someone else, she decides to return it to the lost-and-found office of the town. Before she is even able to return it, she was stopped by a rabbit-looking fairy creature, Terra. The fairy said the puch belonged to a legendary guardian. Thinking the the creature knows the owner, Momoka gives the pouch back and returns home. After a while, she notices that the plants in their garden are withering. She goes out to check and sees a monster rampaging. She rushes to the scene and sees a horrible sight of plants withering and destroyed. Angered, she shouts to the monster. Terra, notices this and gives her the Sakura Pouch, she says to try to transform into the legendary guardian, Cure Petal. She transforms and defeats the monster with her attack Senbonzakura. Relationships Meriel Nagisa M. Brooklynne- is her classmate and fellow cure member. They share a close friendship and are always together. They were also classmates in middle school. Cure Petal ' ' "Flowing in the wind, protector of nature, Cure Petal!" 風に流れて、自然の保護者、キュアペタル! Kaze ni nagarete, shizen no hogo-sha, kyuapetaru! Cure Petal (キュアペタル Kyuapetaru) is the precure alter ego of Momoka. She has the power of flowers and transform with the phrase " Precure! Start a Miracle (Kiseki o kaishi)". Her main attack is Senbonzakura. Transformation Main Article: Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure Transformation Attacks * Senbonzakura - roughly translated as, thousand cherry trees, is Cure Petal's main attack and finisher, first used in episode one. * Floret Sway - is Cure Petal's main attack using the Sakura Blade. Etymology Harumi: Haru (晴) can mean "fine weather" as flowers usually blooms in a fine weather, Mi (美) means "beauty" or "beautiful", it could suggest the beauty of the plants and flowers. Momoka: 桃 (momo) meaning "peach" combined with 花 (ka) meaning "flower" Cure Petal means the part of the flower that gives beauty to it. Trivia *Momoka is the 4th lead cure to have flower powers. Preceded by Cure Flora, Cure Blossom, and Cure Bloom. *Momoka has a green thumb. She is very good in taking care of plants, even when it's almost withering. *Momoka is part of the Flower-Arranging Club of their school, she is the Club President. *Momoka's civilian clothes is very similar to a school uniform. **This is because, her civilian clothes is supposed to be the school uniform of the series, but this was scrapped. *Momoka is the second lead cure to have a nickname, 'Momo', preceded by Haruno Haruka. **She is the seventh overall though. **Most people in the series calls her by her nickname and rarely her full name. *She has a calm personality but she can be angered easily if someone or somebody hurt one of the following; Her friends, her family, and trees and plants. *She has the hobby of taking pictures of different trees and plants and keeping them in an album. *Her eye color does not change when she transforms into Cure Petal. *Strangely, when she met Terra, she was not shocked by it. *Their family owns a shop called Belle Fleur, which in English is Lovely Blossom. Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:User: Mirakuru-chan Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:User:Mirakuru-chan Category:Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure Category:Main Characters